Finding You
by Animak
Summary: Rated R for violence and sex. Faye is Vicious' sister and member of the syndicate. Her mission is to kidnap Ed but when she stumbles upon Spike she completely loses herself and drifts farther away from Vicious' grasp. Can she give up everything for love?
1. Beginning

This is an A/U. It's Faye/Spike. This is my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic so I hope it's not too bad.

Finding You

Chapter 1 

Faye, the harden criminal of the Red Dragon Syndicate, stood at the entrance of the opera house impatiently as she waited for her older brother, Vicious, to arrive with news of her new mission.

Her eyes roamed about the large crowd which was now gathering quite respectfully. Most of the women looked upon her disapprovingly as she hiked her dress higher, showing more leg than she should. The men just gawked in appreciation.

"Slime-balls," Faye glared over at a group of men, making them all shudder either in fear or hormone overdrive.

Where the hell is he?

Faye irritatingly tugged at her dress and tapped her feet repeatedly. Pure annoyance was etched upon her usually cheery heart shaped face. She glanced at her watch.

30 minutes late

"Waiting for someone, dear sister?" A voice so malice and cold whispered into her ear 

from behind.

"You're late," She replied annoyingly.

Vicious' eyes narrowed at her. "No one speaks to me like that," 

"I do," She turned around, he emerald haze clashed with his icy silver ones.

"If you weren't my sister, you'd be dead." He hissed.

He grabbed her arm and led her inside the building, none too gently.

Faye winced and pulled her arm away, but kept walking with him up the stairs. "Vicious, it wouldn't matter if I was your sister or not because if you wanted to you could have killed me. Face it, you love me"

He frowned in irritation, "I never said I loved you, sister"

Faye narrowed her eyes and forcefully swung her purse at his gut. "I'm your family, dammit, I deserve a bit of respect"

"I treat you with enough respect,"

They found their seats in a balcony and settled down.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Vicious. And in return I hope there's nothing you 

wouldn't do for me"

They sat in a familiar silence between the two. Often or not, when they were together, they always almost spent it in complete silence. In a way they communicated through silence.

The lights slowly dimmed until complete darkness swallowed the whole opera house. 

Then the performance began.

The spotlight flashed on a fat woman on the center of the stage. Then she opened her mouth and bellowed out her song, in Italian.

Italian, figures it would be Italian.

"Find and bring me Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth. She resides on the 

Bebop with two other men who goes by the name of Jet Black and Spike Spiegel. Edward is thirteen and she's a girl and often mistake as a boy. She's thin, tan skinned, orange haired"

Vicious dug into his coat pocket and handed his sister a few snap shots of the girl.

"She's a computer genius. I want her unharmed. And all you need to know is that I need her for hacking into a database of an enemy, Wade Li."

Faye nodded and studied the pictures of this so called 'computer genius'.

"She's young,"

"She'll be unharmed,"

"I hate kids,"

"That's why I chose you," 

Faye sighed and nodded once again, "When's the deadline?"

"Two months or else Julia is taking over the mission,"

Faye turned to glare at him. She knew that he knew perfectly well that she hated Julia. 

Yet he still tormented her with that fact.

"You may love her, but I hate her,"

His hand founds her and harshly held it in his tight grip.

"Practice your Jeet Kune Do," He said simply as he got up to leave. 

"Is that a hint?" Faye turned to watch him leave.

Vicious stopped at the door and turned around and smiled a rare smile which he gave to no one except his sister. It was a pure smile with no vileness. 

"Be careful around Spike Spiegel. He may seem like a normal bounty hunter but he use to 

work for the White Tiger syndicate," The he opened the door and left.

As he walked down the empty stairs he couldn't help but grin, although he despised himself for it.

"Faye you're lucky that I love you, otherwise you'd be dead" He muttered to no one in particular.

It was a shame, the first time he ever admitted that he loved someone and there's no one to hear it. He'd be sure to tell her the next time. After all, being the leader of the syndicate kept him busy. Everything he had done it was for his sister and to keep her safe.

"Even if you don't know it," He murmured as he stepped outside and hailed for a taxi.

All the while Faye sat impatiently in her lonely balcony looking through the pictures. She stumbled upon one with a man in the background.

The puffy green hair and mismatched eyes caught her attention at first but it was his smile that took her breath away.

It was a beautiful smile, a smile which no one ever gave her. A smile which Vicious never let anyone give her, he was always to protective. Faye sighed and shook her head. 

She brought the picture closer to her and studied his smile and for that moment she pretended that he was smiling at her.


	2. Hooked

AN sorry that it took so long for me to update. Well, here it is and enjoy

A headache was definitely making its way into her head as she stood in front of the Bebop in a repair hangar.

After hours a week of searching she had finally found the Bebop, unfortunately it had to be on Venus. Faye hated Venus, it always seems to rain all the time. 

The condition of the Bebop was, well, let's say less than appealing at the moment. Apparently, the Bebop had a little crash with a drunken pilot.

However, that wouldn't have matter to Faye in the least bit if the situation was different, but it was not. 

She looked down at herself and felt like screaming. She had on a mechanic uniform. At first it seemed like a brilliant plan, all she would have to do was play the part of the mechanic and when the time was right she would take Edward away. But as she stared at the ship she realized her mistake...she had assumed too much.

True, that she was known for getting on her hands and knees and dirtying her dress when it comes down to business but she was not prepared to repair a wreck like this. When she got word that there had been an accident, she had assumed that it was a mere scratch or, a the worse, a large dent. What she did not expect was this junk with a engine barely holding on.

Faye felt a migraine grow deep in her skull, she looked away from the wreck and rubbed her temples.

"Men," She grumbled to herself, "Why can't they learn to pilot a ship?"

"It wasn't our fault, lady" Faye turned around and smiled sweetly at a balding middle aged man. Immediately she recognized him as Jet Black.

"Of course it wasn't," She turned around quickly and scowled. 

She picked up her tool box and proceeded towards the ship. It looked like a wreck from a perfect storm but it she could fix it up, eventually.

She flipped open a small hand held computer from her tool box and scanned the ship for the damages. 

"Twenty damaged areas," Faye shook her head and closed her scanner. "Okay, lets do this,"

"Miss?" The voice sent chills down her back, it was a easygoing tenor voice. It was calm and she almost...almost relaxed her guard.

"Yes?" Faye's legs dared not turn around to meet the men in fear that he might be as attractive as his voice and that would be a distraction which she could not afford. 

"How long would it take to fix it up?" The melodious voice ranged sweetly in her ears and she reluctantly shook it off.

"A week at the least. Why, going somewhere?" She asked as she proceeded closer to the Bebop. The farther she was from that voice, the better. But no such luck. She could hear the man's footsteps follow closely behind her.

"Well yeah. I'm planning on going to Mars. I heard there was a big bounty there for a some girl," The man replied however this time she was not entranced by it. Instead her palms begin to perspire.

Her mind began to quake with a thousand thoughts and worries flying in and out. She knew perfectly well there were several people on Mars, especially women in the syndicate, who had a large bounty on their head. One being Julia who she did not care for. And she had yet to find out if there was one posted on her.

"Mars?" She turned around and her eyes settled on the familiar face which she had studied for hours in a photograph. It was Spike Spiegel. And possibly the most attractive man that she had ever laid eyes on but under the circumstances she did linger on that thought for very long.

"Yeah, Mars" 

Spike had to admit that she was quite the beauty. Her green eyes gleamed with a proud and lively aura. Her skin was pale and looked soft to want to caress. Her lips were of roses and she smelled faintly of jasmine. 

There was a spark in his eye. He wanted her.

Faye bit her lower lip and contemplated a thought in her head, not realizing that Spike had a look of want in his mismatched brown eyes, which she had come to know so well in the photos.

"So who's the bounty?" Faye asked casually as she turned and proceeded towards the ship.

Spike frowned when she turned, however that did not discourage him. After all it had been a while since he had seen a real beauty and he needed a woman at the moment.

"Her name is Penny. She steals information and secrets and sells it to the highest bidder,"

Faye felt her shoulders relax as relief washed over her. Good, it was no one she knew. She breathed deeply and cracked a grin. 

"Well, I better start working on the ship." She stopped in her tracks and looked back and smiled at him.

Spike felt his cigarette slip out between his fingers, and his heart skip a beat as she smiled. If he had thought she was beautiful before, she was simply irresistible now. 

Spike only nodded as he watched her walk away. "What's your name?"

"Just call me Faye," She waved back as she approached the wreck before her. She sighed in irritation as she glanced at the ship. She had much rather enjoyed gazing at Spike then this junk. Thinking that he had left she turned around only to find him staring at her. She bit her lip and ignored his stare.

"By the way, I'm Spike. Spike Spiegel."

"Nice to meet you, Spike Spiegel." Faye turned around and mentally kicked herself. She new that he would be a distraction. She had knew since the first time she saw his face in the photo.

"Come on Faye. Keep your head screwed on," She whispered to herself as she scanned the engine.

Spike watched her as she started to work. Her slender fingers fumbled in nervousness probably because she could sense him watching her. Spike took one last glance then left the hangar to find Jet and Ed.

~ * ~

After a long day of broken nails, scraped knees, greasy hands, and hair knots she was finally home or, rather, her rented apartment. She sank right into her hot bath and closed her heavy aching eyelids.

She disliked kidnapping people, it was too much fuss to put up with. It was rather easier just to kill people. At least she didn't have to put up with them. But somehow she suspected that this mission would be a little bit different. She knew exactly why it would be different and wished she didn't know.

It was _that_ man, Spike. He made her jumpy. Worse, he made her become distracted. Which was something she could not afford or else she would lose her dignity and respect if Vicious finds her unworthy and gives the mission over to Julia.

Faye hated Julia for as long as they've known each other. Julia had always gotten everything she wanted in life. Julia had the perfect blonde hair and dreamy eyes with a sun kissed complexion. While Faye was pasty and pale with short black hair with a purple tint which did not match her bright green eyes. It never seemed fair. Julia had everything and she had nothing. Julia had the attention of everyone including Vicious. Everyone believed that Julia was more competent and delicate than Faye. Not to mention that Julia looked better in a black leather cat suit.

Faye growled and kicked the tub, none too gently, after that thought crossed her mind. She soon regretted it when she felt a sharp pain travel through her foot and into her ankle.

"That can't be good," Faye lolled her head back and breathed deeply and let her body slowly letting the endorphins ease away the pain.

Her mind began to drift into peace as she hummed, unsurprisingly, off key. Than, unwillingly a face formed in her subconscious mind. 

The face was narrow and chiseled with a pair of mismatched brown eyes and green hair to go along with everything else. And thin lips which she had an urge to kiss. Her eyes than snapped open when her awareness flew back. She shook her head and groaned.

"I will not be distracted. I will not be distracted. I will not be distracted. I...am distracted," Faye grimaced and held her breath as she pulled herself under the surface.

~ * ~

Faye slouched in front of the computer screen as she examined the rest of the repairs. There was only about a few left. It had been five days since the Bebop had landed and only two more to go before they take off for Mars. Faye had to work fast or stall them.

Then, her gaze quickly abandoned the screen as they settled on her target, Edward. She intently watched Edward with great interest. Over the past few days she discovered that Edward was, in fact, a very unusual yet special kid but don't get her wrong. She still hated kids. They were nothing but trouble and always want to touch everything with their grubby fingers.

She watched as Edward jumped around the outside of the ship with the dog, Ein, in her arms. She felt sorry for the dog. After all it was constantly by Edward's side and that, she concluded, didn't give him too much peace and quiet which Faye felt was necessary for everyone. 

She had been waiting for five days for a perfect time to snatch Edward. Every time when they were alone and when she was just about to make her move Spike would show up and ruin it. He was definitely a problem. It also didn't help that she had to keep her guard up every time he was around. Just the knowledge that he was a ex-cop made her skin tingle. She wanted to get as far away from a cop as possible but deep inside she knew that she couldn't stay away from him.

She had never known a man like him before. He was smooth yet always on guard. His moves and just his personality alone was liquid like, always flowing and calm. There was no words to describe him. All she knew was that she liked seeing him and listening to him talk. He piqued her interest.

She shook her head when she realized that thoughts of him had got her off track. She was supposed to be watching Edward. It had been hours and she was finally alone but it was too late. Her golden chance had dissolved. Spike had entered the picture.

"No wonder why Vicious told me to watch out for him," Faye turned back to her screen. She knew she would have to stall the Bebop's departure if things kept going the way they were.

"So how's the ship coming along?" Spike asked as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his thin lips.

Faye kept her back towards him even though she felt the chills go down her spine. She had a feeling that if she were to turn around she would see his brown gaze on her. That, she wouldn't be able to handle at the moment. 

"Well?" He asked again.

"Um, I think it'll take a little longer than what I originally thought," Faye replied.

Spike leaned against a wall and quirked an eyebrow. "How much longer?"

Faye looked at the screen, it would have been probably one more day but she had to improvise on that. "Five more days," She lied.

"Okay then. I can wait." Spike pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Edward and walked out of the hangar and towards a nearby hotel.

As soon as they entered the room they smelled dinner. Edward immediately ran towards the kitchen where the food was. Spike slowly followed. As he entered the kitchen his hopes were dashed.

"Bellpeppers and Beef?" Spike groaned as he took a seat and stared none too enthusiastically at his plate. "With no beef?"

"Hey, if you don't like it you can go somewhere else. This is all we can afford with the money we have at the moment," Jet grumbled but smiled when he saw Edward munching away. "Well, at least someone here appreciated my cooking,"

Spike looked over at Edward and sighed, "Ed doesn't count. She'd eat anything."

Jet grumbled something as he took a seat and began chowing down. Spike could only watch the two eat. 

"So Spike how long is the ship going to take?" Jet asked in between chews.

"Five more days," Spike picked up a fork and began eating, unwillingly.

"I bet you wouldn't mind," Jet snickered.

Spike raised an eyebrow and stared at Jet, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Jet grinned. 

Edward stopped eating and watched both men in curiosity. 

"No, I don't know what you mean," Spike crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Edward imitated Spike but only to end up tipping the chair over and falling down with a loud shout. Jet shook his head at Ed and turned his attention back to his comrade.

"I've seen the way you look at her. I have also seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's watching," Jet said.

"She's pretty, I'll give you that much," Spike grinned.

"She's got you hooked," Jet smirked as he got up and left. Ed quickly followed behind Jet.

Spike closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He thought for a moment and chuckled when he realized that she, indeed, had him hooked.


	3. Fire Alarm

A/N : Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Gomen Nasai. 

Finding You

Chapter 3

__

Italics denotes Faye's thoughts.

Her lungs burned as she broke the surface of the bath water and gulfed sweet oxygen into her deprived lungs. She hated herself at the moment.

"Broke the cardinal rule..."She whimpered before she pulled back under the water like a stubborn child. Soon enough as the air depleted she came back up and moaned.

She thought back to the first encounter with _that_ man when he got on this horrible hell named Venus. Love planet, ha! More like screwing-Faye-over planet. 

"Why did I give him my name!" She murmured as turmoil burned within her. She could hear Vicious' voice ringing clearly in her head, scolding her.

//Never give your real name//

But she did...without thinking.

//Never do more or less than necessary//

So far she did a bang up job of that.

//Get rid of any distractions before it's too complicated//

Faye hesitated as she waned her brothers last rule of conduct. "Too late for that bull," 

She got up, looking for a towel and groaned when she found none. She waltzed to the bedroom with water dripping from her and fell face down on her bed and vented her frustrations with a scream.

"This is not my day, first I break a cardinal rule..."Faye hiccupped as she tried to stay sober of all emotions, "...then my towel is missing. What else is going to happen?" Her question was answered through the blaring fire alarm accompanied with the monotone voice recording.

"Everyone, please evacuate to the nearest exit. This is not a fire drill. Please evacuate to the nearest exit. This is not..."

Faye flopped over, facing the ceiling and glared as she laid stiffly. "Fuck everything."

Spike peeked through the blinds at across the park where an apartment complex was evacuating due to some fire in the kitchen. "Sucks to be them," He watched as they ran towards shelter away from the condemning rain.

"Hope Faye-Faye is alright." Ed blurted as she smothered Ein with her arms and climbed atop the small dining table.

"What makes you say that?" Jet asked, vaguely interested, as he came out of the shower.

"Faye-Faye lives there. Saw her go in." Ed jumped out the table with Ein wrapped tightly in her arms as she jumped on Spike's bed.

"Interesting new development." Jet peered outside at the squirming people and fire trucks.

"There seems to be some sort of fire going on." Spike grabbed his jacket as he headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Jet yawned as he sauntered over to his bed.

Spike felt for a cigarette, "Taking a walk." He left and shut the door.

Jet blinked, "In the rain?"

Ed hopped, skipped, and crawling to the window stealthily then snapped the blinds up sharply making Jet fall off of bed while muttering a few choice words. Ed ignored the man and focused on the people below. She placed a finger on the window, blocking out a group of angry tenants like she was crushing ants. After a while she noticed something. "Faye-Faye isn't there."

"Ma'am you have to come out!" A firemen banged her door.

Faye threw her handbag at the door to emphasize her reluctance to leave. "You can't do this to me! I've had a very bad day!" Faye's voice began to break.

"People have bad days all the time," The man across the door sighed.

Faye narrowed her eyes and imagining herself burning a hole through the door. "Not like mine! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Ma'am if you won't open the door. I'll break it down" He warned.

"I'm naked in here! I'll shout rape!" Her tone suggested she was serious.

The man backed down and began asking her instead of demanding. "Would it help if you talked about it then come out?"

Faye sniffed and looked down at her hands. "Fine,"

"Okay" The man said, relieved. After all, the only thing that mattered was that she gets out. How long could a story be?

"My bad day started a few days ago when my brother fell for this girl named..." Faye continued as she found a robe and sat on her bed.

On the other side of the door a groan could be heard.

Spike wandered through the wet crowd towards a fire truck and stared up at the complex. The fire had been tamed before it had reached the second floor but there was a commotion throughout the crowd that there was a problem on floor seven.

"Did you hear?" A woman asked her neighbor.

"About what?" The man used a newspaper to cover his head from the downpour.

The woman tucked a hair strand behind her ear, "A woman of the seventh refused to come out and apparently is giving them some trouble."

"But the fire is over. Why can't we go in and forget about her?"

"Because," she tilted her nose up high in a superior manner, "they have to inspect what started the fire. It's rumored not to be an ordinary kitchen fire."

Spike wandered who exactly the woman on the seventh was.

"Wow, I don't know how you could have put up with all of that." The man shook his head sadly. "And I thought I had a tough time being the new guy."

Faye could only nod in agreement, "I try to deal."

It was amazing how she turned a respectable fire-fighter into a emotional sobbing jello pudding.

After an hour of walking around he headed back to the hotel and was surprised to see Faye at the front desk of the lobby. 

Checking herself in, perhaps.

He came up to her side and nodded at her. "Nice bathe robe."

Faye scowled, mildly interested in anything at the moment, even him. "Let's just say that I got kicked out of somewhere by a certain uptight landlord across a certain park."

Spike pulled out a cigarette and offered it to her, "Here."

Faye shook her head, "Trying to quit."

Spike picked up her hand and placed the cigarette in it, "My last one, you need it more than me."

Faye squinted her eyes in mock anger, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Only what you think it means."

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking." Faye strolled towards the elevator with her baggage in tow.

They stepped in the elevator. Spike was slightly curious but left it at that. 

He wasn't in the mood to talk someone's problems. Those, you had to be in the mood to listen. "Did you hear about the crazy seventh floor woman during the fire?"

Faye blushed deeply and shook her head quickly before practically running out of the elevator as the doors opened.

"That was strange," Spike watched her disappear, noting it was the fourth floor.

Faye set up her laptop as well as a hidden camera, strategically placed, facing Ed's room. She had already wasted enough time as it was. It was cram week. She settled in her seat and turned on the computer and watched Ed's room. A sudden knock on her door jolted her out of her seat, landing her on the floor. She sorely rubbed her rear and closed the laptop and tossed her files under the bed.

"Hold on," Still rubbing her sore bottom she opened the door.

Spike had leaned against the door frame and grinned lazily at her, "Hungry?"

Faye thought for a moment on his offer then accepted, "Keep your enemies close." Faye murmured to herself as she grabbed her coat and left with Spike.

They strolled several blocks down the busy street talking casually until they came upon a small cheap restaurant. They followed a sleazy red-head waitress to their table and sat down. 

"Here ya go. I'll be with you in five minutes." She winked at Spike before leaving.

Spike picked up his menu and skimmed it over.

Faye stared across the table at him through her lashes as she pretended to scan over the menu listings. She couldn't help wander about him. He was so different from any man she ever knew. 

No one ever gave her any attention or bothered to try. Spike was the first man who had ever given her the attention she was neglected of as a child. For that she started to fall for him. She was addicted to the attention and he gave her and he gave it with no strings attached.

He would glance at her casually with his smoldering eyes and sexy grin that held a promise. It fed her like a drug and she craved for more. If Vicious could see her now he'd lock her up and throw Julia in.

The only reason she's half as capable, and daresay deadly, as Vicious is in the Syndicate was because she lacked the emotions that would have weakened her. It made her have no regrets, no ties and most of all no commitments. 

She couldn't risk having emotions. Not even for Spike. It was the last thing she had left in the world. 

Watch yourself Faye. People like me don't change and people like Spike never stay. Don't hurt yourself more than you have to.

Faye's stare didn't go unnoticed by Spike. He saw her expression change and fall into a frown. It was true that she had captivated him but he had yet let himself accept the fact that it ran deeper than that. At the moment he just wanted to reach across the table to her.

"Can I get you something," The waitress asked, resting her hands on her narrow hips, smiling seductively at Spike while completely ignoring Faye.

"_I'll_ have a beer and a burger," Faye glared in annoyance at being invisible.

She ignored Faye.

"And you?" She asked Spike sweetly.

"Same," 

The waitress collected their menus and brushed against Spike as she walked into the kitchen while Faye glared at her retreating form.

"Jealous?" Spike leaned back.

"No! She was just so rude to me." Faye denied.

They talked and joked throughout their meal and poked fun of how shabby downtown was. 

After they paid and left they walked around the city, going nowhere in particular and talked about everyday normal things excluding how many men Faye puts in a hospital a week as well as her private life. 

However, the more she learned about him the more she couldn't stop wanting him. She felt more alive when she glanced at Spike than she ever did in her twenty-three years while living with Vicious.

Spike would watch her as she talked and when he wasn't watching she knew, somehow, that he was still listening to every word. 

"It's a nice feeling," She whispered quietly to herself.

Spike nodded, "I know."

Faye gasped lightly. She hadn't meant for him to hear it. 

Spike's eyes sparkled in amusement at her. 

It was nighttime and neither really cared or noticed, but just the same he walked her back to her room. They stepped off the elevator and he walked her down the hall towards her door. She could feel his eyes on her. 

Faye fumbled her pockets for her key. She looked up, "Well, goodnight then." 

Spike chuckled lightly. 

"What?" Faye asked in mock anger.

"You look cute when you look up like that?" He said drowsily as his eyes darkened with lust.

Her back was against the door as he stepped closer to her. His rough hand gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes as the scent of cheap cologne and cigarettes played with her senses. When she looked up, his smoldering eyes held hers captive. Spike leaned towards her, closing the distance between their lips. Before their lips touched Faye quickly turned to kiss his cheek before entering her room and shutting the door.

Spike stood there frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Faye rested against the door as she breathed rapidly, barely coming down from the moment. She slid to the ground with her eyes closed. She could hear Spike curse as he walked away to the elevator.

"Too close." 

She almost gave up everything without thinking. She almost gave into his lust. But she didn't and that hurt more. She calmed herself down and became rational. She was the Syndicate's princess, she could never involve herself with Spike.

"I can't have him..."

//Get rid of any distractions...//

"I can't love him." She whispered sadly.

//...before it's too complicated//

Vicious always drilled her with his rules when she had first started in the Syndicate. She was suppose to kill any distractions. But could she kill him?

She wished she could cry, but she had given up on tears a long time ago.


End file.
